(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control mechanism for raising, swinging and lowering the pick-up arm of a record player.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, the turntable and the pick-up arm of a record player are put into operation by activating a mechanical switch which is locked in position for a predetermined amount of time. During this predetermined time the electrical and mechanical working parts of the record player supply a control command to the pick-up arm and turntable to set them in motion and eventually locate the pick-up arm so that the pick-up cartridge rides on the record to be played. Although in many cases the drives for the turntable and pick-up arm are mechanically coupled to be actuated together, it is also possible to separate the drive for the turntable and the drive for the pick-up arm to provide for independent operation of the turntable and the pick-up arm. When providing for the operation of the pick-up arm, it is desirable to provide a control mechanism for raising, swinging and lowering the pick-up arm.
German Pat. No. 1,917,241 discloses a control mechanism for raising, swinging and lowering the pick-up arm of record players in which separate drives are provided for the turntable and the pick-up arm. The raising of the pick-up arm is accomplished by means of an electronic contact switch which is activated by touching a handle which can be either a knob or a slider. A separate electromechanical arrangement is provided for lowering of the pick-up arm and a third electromechanical arrangement is provided for swinging of the pick-up arm. It should be understood that it is difficult and expensive to provide for these various independent electromechanical arrangements.
It is an object of the invention to provide a simplified control mechanism for raising, swinging and lowering the pick-up arm of a record player which provides for relatively easy control of movements of the pick-up arm.